


Será

by 0trevskies



Series: You and Me and the Devil Makes Three [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0trevskies/pseuds/0trevskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they settled, figuring it would be just the two of them, till their end of days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            After the fall, they had a rough week healing on a boat, getting them the fuck off the continent. As they lived in a small bottom bunk, facing each other as their wounds mended, staving off infection, they talked. Deciding on what they were going to do, where they were going to go.

            The where was South America, in a crowded but unknown spot on the map. They moved into a small stone house, blended into the rest of the area, where they could finish healing, physically and mentally. As their stitches fell out, as their scars formed, their bond deepened. Touching felt mandatory, always brushing against each other to make sure the other was real. It barely fazed them to pass from embracing to kissing to sex, already so interwoven with each other, that it was just one more intimacy.

Hannibal’s what was going to work at the small clinic in town, the only hospital for miles. He was well accepted for his skills, the locals just figuring he was another doctor from overseas wanting to help the poor, for some reason or another. They didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, only knew him as Senor Wilson.

Will’s what was becoming the town handy man, first fixing their own house, updating their kitchen and plumbing, and then moving on to others. They couldn’t pay him much, but that wasn’t the point for him. Hannibal had plenty of money stowed away. Will just needed to keep busy, and the locals paying him in home-made dinners was just fine by him. (The neighbourhood strays basically became Will’s dogs, though they weren’t allowed in the house, they had a comfortable set up in the yard).

            When they had moved to the isolated little town, Hannibal had taught him Spanish, which he picked up on quickly, his empathy helping him to absorb the language as it was spoken around him. They grew out their hair and beards, kept in buns and tails. Looked like a pair of harmless hippies to the rest of them. They were accepted easily, even if Hannibal had married him as soon as he was able, putting simple silver on both of their hands. Again, who were they to judge when they saved lives and fixed their only modes of transportation for free? Let them do whatever they want, _Caballo regalado no se le mira el diente_.

            Will thought the ring might feel like a burden, but it became an anchor. Hannibal kissed Will’s whenever he could, and Will fiddled with Hannibal’s as they laid in bed.

            It had been two years now. They thought they would have to move around, but careful investigation showed that they had been pronounced dead. Can’t imagine how Jack reacted to that (Will suspected Hannibal entertained the reactions in his mind, if the grins were anything to go by). So they settled, figuring it would be just the two of them, till their end of days. Hannibal whispered to Will about visiting France and Italy with him after they made love, how he would take him there when Il Mostro was not so fresh in the cities’ mind. Will just hummed in agreement, kissing him and telling him to sleep.

            If anyone noticed the steady disappearance of thieves, rapists, and abusers in the area, no one said anything.

            They were content.

-

            Will looked at his phone when it started buzzing, flipping it open (much hardier than a smart phone, important in his line of work) to answer.

            “ _Oye_ , you’re late.”

            “Yes, I’m afraid I won’t be home till late.”

            He sounded weary, a rare tone that only came about when someone was wounded horribly and he had been operating for hours.

            “What happened? _¿Estás bien?_ ”

            “ _Si_ , just exhausted. It was a long night.”

            “Want me to bring dinner? You haven’t eaten, I know you haven’t.”

            There was silence, before a small sigh.

            “Thank you _mi amor_.”

            “ _Claro_ , see you in a few.”

            Will prepared a light dinner of chicken and rice, putting it in upperware for the moped ride to the clinic. Hannibal had a small golf cart like car, the only four wheeled transportation that fit these tiny streets, which he used for work since he sometimes made house calls.

            When Will arrived, the windows glowed in the dark evening surroundings, bugs fluttering about the porch light. He parked, hooking his helmet to the bars before walking inside under the stone archway. He unlocked the door with his copy of the key, closing it before looking into the main room. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the sight before him.

            Hannibal, sitting in a plastic chair, shirtless, with a small baby on his chest. He looked up when he heard Will walk in, his too large hands splaying over the infant’s back, which was clothed in a white onesie. It was a warm night, so there was no need for blankets, and the skin contact was important.

            Will walked over, putting the food on the counter.

            “His mother came in bleeding heavily. She was malnourished, older, and with no family. She had walked miles to make it here, from where, I know not. She just begged me _salvalo_ , to make sure he grew up healthy. His vitals are normal, though he is small. She died as I delivered him.”

            His apathetic tone meant no one else was at the clinic right then, or he would have put on a mask to show how heartbroken he was about the woman’s death. Instead he was calm, letting the baby snuffle and sleep against his warm chest, promoting life and connection.

            Will knelt next to him, stroking the tuft of black hair. He watched for a little while, before standing to pull off his own shirt.

            “ _Se come_ , I’ll hold him.”

            Hannibal nodded, standing up to do the exchange. There were small muted whimpers from the baby, but he settled once Will sat down with him, cradled.

            “Did they take the mother?”

            “Yes, she is being prepared for burial.”

            “The orphanage is already too busy, they can’t handle a newborn, especially one that might have complications. He’s so tiny.”

            Hannibal ate while sitting in another chair.

            “I’m aware.”

            “Hannibal.”

            He looked at him, the name only said when they were at home alone, generally. He was Grant here.

            “We will take him home and take care of him until he’s strong enough to go to the orphanage Will.”

            Will was Lawrence here.

            “Okay.”

-

            They locked the moped in the clinic front office for the night, Hannibal holding the infant in the passenger seat while Will drove them home. It wasn’t the first baby Hannibal had delivered here, but most of them had family to go to. This was their first true orphan, and he was vulnerable.

            It was midnight by the time they settled in, the baby between them in their bed. They took shifts through the night, watching him, feeding him, all the necessaries. While he gave enough sound to let them know what he needed, he did not wail.

            When the sun finally rose, Hannibal woke to seeing Will walking around their room, the sun filtering through the window, making him ethereal, so much like the statues of Ganymede. He was as shirtless as he had been last night, the baby happily nestled against his chest, which vibrated with low humming. He didn’t recognize the song, but it held predictable steady notes that would be calming for the little one.

            “I was calling him Será before you arrived last night.”

            Will gave him an unimpressed look, but he could see the undertones of fondness.

            “Perhaps he’ll use it better than I.”

            Hannibal wondered how much it would take to convince him to keep the child. He knew that paternal instincts ran strongly though his husband. He had probably given up on that part of his life. Hannibal could give that back to him, at least.

 

 _Vivieron felices y comieron perdices_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We can’t stay here.”

By the 2nd month, it became abundantly clear that Will was not giving the baby to the orphanage. He took on fatherhood with such vigor, the _abuelas_ of the neighbourhood teased him for being a _Mamá gallina_ , but the fondness with which they teased and helped him with chores spoke beyond the ribbing.

While they still called him _será_ , the true name they gave him was Adelmo.

Will had no qualms about Hannibal becoming a father as well. He knew the history with his sister, how those small and innocent held a special place within him. He handled the baby with such care, and even when Adelmo was at his fussiest, his large hands brought comfort, as much as Will’s voice did.

However content they felt though, they knew that there were hard times ahead. The boy was growing weaker. Even though he was fed the nutrients he needed, he wasn’t gaining weight. He grew lethargic, barely having the energy to swallow his formula.

Hannibal had been roused from a restless sleep by his silently weeping husband in the middle of the night, and he felt dread drip in his stomach.

“Hannibal, he can barely move,” said the broken voice, holding their son to his chest as if he could absorb his hurts.

Hannibal had rushed them to the clinic, putting the boy on a drip to keep him hydrated. His lack of response was worrying, his eyes blinking open wearily when he was touched.

“He needs a hospital, a good one. I don’t have the right equipment here.”

Will stroked his son’s cheek reverently, eyes still glistening.

“We can’t stay here.”

“No _mi corazón_ , we cannot.” He opened his phone, dialing a number not once used since they came here. “I have trained the staff here to make sure they can function without me.” He knew it gave Will small comfort to know that.

The neighbours knew how sick Adelmo was becoming, they would not wonder why they had left suddenly.

Will left all the details to Hannibal. By morning they had their meager belongings packed, and they drove to a small landing strip where a private jet picked them up. Waiting for them in the cabin were French passports and I.D.’s for Lawrence and Grant Wilson , as well as a birth certificate for Adelmo Wilson. His name would not tie him to the murderers, and he could live normally. They would put the certificate in a vault, and should they both die, it and instructions would be sent to the best boarding schools in France, to give the boy the best chance. All Hannibal’s money would go to him, controlled by a trusted associate. They would have no need of it if they were gone.

After a very long flight with several stops, they arrived on a foggy morning, going straight to _Assistance Publique Hôpitaux de Paris_. Once Adelmo was admitted and whisked away to be tested and taken care of, Will felt only mildly better. His baby boy was still in danger.

While their son was treated, Hannibel led them to a tastefully sized house, with wardrobes for each of them. They both washed and dressed, brushing old and new scars to ground one another. Will shaved off his beard, the years falling away from him staggeringly. He kept the long curls, keeping them in a professional low tail. Hannibal trimmed his beard to be almost stubbly, shearing the bottom parts of his hair, but keeping it long on top.

The house was temporary, they would only live here until Adelmo was healthy, before moving to a country house, reasonably close to other medical services and a large market, but far enough away for privacy. It was still too soon to assume someone wouldn’t recognize them.

They slept. They ate at a café. They went back to the hospital, where the doctors informed them of a kidney problem that was causing most of the symptoms. It was treatable thankfully, though the doctor was certain the boy would always be on the small side.

They slept better that night, knowing he would make it.

 

-

 

After weeks of treatment, Adelmo was finally released to his parents, happier and more energetic than ever. Will bounced him around, beaming at him brightly. They had been at the hospital constantly of course, but being able to have the baby home with them brought light to the house. They got to see his first smile, which was responded to with both fathers kissing his head while he was held between them. His brown eyes had never been so bright.

“When should we move to the next house?” Will asked, eating one of Hannibal’s creations. He had never been hungry since he married him.

Hannibal had Adelmo in the crook of his arm as he fed him, and Will couldn’t help smiling at the picture the two made. While Hannibal felt differently, he could still feel, and feel strongly. He loved Will endlessly, he knew that, his love was a tangible thing that was everywhere he went. The love he garnered for their boy was a relief, and he doubted anything harmful would ever come near the boy with his _Padre_ nearby.

“Next week, we’ll give the little one, and ourselves, a rest. I can show you Paris, try to refine that palate of yours.”

Will snorted, smoothing out the fine black hair on Adelmo’s head. They both had a fondness for the scent it emitted, milky and sweet.

“Will you be as finicky as your _Padre_ little man?” he asked the child.

Hannibal smiled, putting the boy over his shoulder after finishing the bottle.

“Or perhaps you will just cause messes like your _Papi_. You both will beg for all the dogs in France, and I will be weak to your begging.”

Will smiled, standing to kiss his husband’s temple, then his son’s.

“One can only hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The upcoming sections will jump in time, we'll see where this goes! (also fuck your inconsistent formatting ao3 >C)

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted cute domestic baby things. If anyone likes this little au I have going, I might write more about the little budding family. Hope it rots your teeth <3


End file.
